My Version of Footloose
by authorgirl99
Summary: Ren is instantly attracted to Ariel when he sees her in church. But her abusive boyfriend Chuck is getting in the way if things and dancing is illegal.
1. Chapter 1

My Version of Footloose

Chapter 1

Ren's POV

As I was sitting in church, I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had a mix of brown and blonde hair, tan skin, electrifying blue eyes, and naturally pink lips. There's something about her. Like she looks mature and grown but also innocent. After church, I meet the reverend and his wife says to me,

"I want you to meet my daughter Ariel. She'll be one of your classmates at Bomont High School."

Oh great. The reverend's daughter. Yippee... The girl comes and I'm surprised that it was the girl I saw. Ariel. Beautiful name. God I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Ariel's POV

I look at the boy my mom introduces me to. Wow. He's really handsome. He has brown hair and brown eyes that shine. Act cool, Ariel! Oh no! I can't feel this way! My boyfriend Chuck is going to beat me if he thinks I like him.

"Hi, I'm Ren.", he says.

"Hey, I'm Ariel.", I say back smiling. I remember that I have to see Chuck at the race track. Hate that redneck. I used to be into race car drivers, but Chuck is mean to me and beats me. I never found the courage to stand up to him. I have to see him as much as I don't want to. My friend Rusty doesn't know he beats me. Nobody knows.

"Hey mom?", I say as I look to my mom.

"Yes?",she replies.

"Can I go to Rusty's and work on a project for school?", I lie.

"Well, if it's for school.", my dad says.

"Thanks dad!", I kiss him goodbye and walk with Rusty. I can't help it. I wave Ren goodbye with a smile.

Ren's POV

Wow. She is quite the looker. I kinda wish I was the one she kissed instead of her dad. I wonder if she was lying about the project she said she was gonna do. Something was off about her though, which made her more mysterious. There was a bruise on her wrist. It looked like an old bruise. Her parents don't beat her. Do they? If someone is beating her, I have to find out. As I work on my car, I think about it. No one should ever lay their hands on a woman. That was one of the many things I learned from my mom before she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ariel's POV

We go to the race track and I'm wearing a white sleeveless blouse, sleeveless jean jacket, jeans, and my red boots. I fake a smile and cheer on Chuck as he drives so Rusty won't suspect anything. He wins and calls me over to him and I walk towards him. He picks me up and kisses me. His tongue wants entrance to my mouth but I don't let it. He still thinks I love him. But I don't. After Bobby died, I was reckless and self destructive and Chuck was the result. Afterwards Rusty says she has to go home because she has a curfew.

"That's ok. I can get a ride from Chuck.", I say cheerfully hoping she wouldn't see how scared I am of Chuck.

"Thank you so much! I owe you a solid!", she hugs me and she runs off.

It's dark and I go to see Chuck and I gather my courage.

"Hey could you give me a ride home Chuck?", I ask afraid of the answer.

"Sure. On one condition.", he says smirking. I know what he means and I start shaking as he lifts me up by the waist and I wrap my legs around him. I guiltily pretend he's Ren so I won't be as scared. He practically slams me on the car hood and starts kissing me. I close my eyes not wanting to bear this and I kiss him back. He rips off my jean jacket and kisses my neck and slowly lifts up my shirt and kisses my stomach and I stop him.

"Yellow flag.", I say. He looks frustrated at me. He slaps me. I start to tear up.

"I'm a man and you're my rebel child and you do as I want you to do.", he says angrily. As tears escape from my eyes, he calms down.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know you can't make me mad.", he says calmly. I don't care. I run away from him as he shouts for me. I keep running till I get to my house and knock on the door and my mom lets me in. She asks me if I am ok and I reply "yeah" with a smile. Doesn't suspect a thing. I look in the mirror of my bathroom and I have big purple bruise on my face where Chuck slapped me. I can hide it with my hair. I get ready for bed. I tell my parents good night and march to my room, close the door and start crying in bed. I scream into my pillow, sick of life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ren's POV

I pull up to school in my yellow buggy as it's blasting Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa. I get out and I see Ariel laying back against her Rusty's car. She's laughing with Rusty about something. The bell rings and everyone goes inside. Rusty turns around and says,

"I like your tie. It's cool, don't let anyone tell you different!"

"Thanks!", I say. Ariel giggles. I don't know what to say so I say,

"Uh, Ariel. Right?" She turns around making her hair whip making my heart stop.

"Yeah. Do you have any classes with us?", she asks. I hand her my schedule.

"Alright! We have the same core classes!", she says excitedly. I mouth Thank you to God's direction when she wasn't looking.

"Ren this is Rusty, my best friend. We should get going or we'll be late!", Ariel says. We run to our class. I bump into a kid.

"Watch where you're going!", he yells.

"Sorry, couldn't see with all that camouflage.", I say sarcastically.

"Hey baby!", Rusty says kissing the boys on the lips.

"That's Willard. He and Rusty are together. He has the same classes.", says Ariel.

"Hey, man. I'm Ren.", I say shaking his hand.

"Wassup man?", he says in a cowboy accent. After classes, we go to lunch. Boys and girls are separated for "specific" reasons. An African boy sits next to Willard.

"Hey Ren! This is my friend Woody! We're going to the drive-in movie theater. You wanna come?", asks Willard.

"Sure! Sounds fun. What all do you guys do at a drive-in movie?", I ask.

"We put on some music, dance, and just party man!", says Woody.

"Yeah, but we have to wait til the cops leave cuz dancin is illegal here in Bomont.", Willard says.

"Get outta here. Dancing? Illegal?", I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Five teens rode home from a party and got in a car wreck and they blamed it on the dancing and "destructive" music. Ariel's brother was in that wreck. She was a rebel ever since the reverend; her dad banned it.", explains Woody. Geez. I didn't know Ariel went through so much in her life and today she had a bruise on her face and it killed me that I didn't know what was going on with her.

"Does Ariel have a boyfriend?", I ask.

"Yeah she does. His name is Chuck Cranston. He thinks he's all cool cuz he drives a race car and his daddy owns the race track. I'm tellin ya! That guy's a bigger a tool than a jackhammer!", says Willard. I'm disappointed when he said she did have a boyfriend. But I laugh at his tool joke. Hopefully I'll get to see Ariel at the movie and talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ren's POV

We arrive at the drive-in and we go to the snack bar and I see Ariel talking to Rusty. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to dance with her. I really like this girl but she has a boyfriend. I don't care. I just won't make a move until they break up or something. Someone seems to keep on calling her.

"Just leave me alone Chuck!", she yells into the phone. She pushes the off button quicker than you can count to 1. Whatever Chuck did, it makes me mad that he keeps calling her.

Ariel's POV

Thank god Chuck isn't here. I'm planning on dancing with Ren if I can. I feel guilty for liking him when I'm with Chuck but I don't love Chuck. He's calling me nonstop to say how sorry he is. But this is the routine. He beats me, tells me he loves me, and beats me again. It makes me tear my hair out that I can't do anything about it. I just wanna have fun to to tonight.

Ren's POV

I watch Ariel as she rubs her hair on her forehead back with her hand looking frustrated and anxious. What the hell is going on? The police men start to leave thinking that the kids won't break the here. It still bugs me that dancing is illegal here. Woody talks to the owner of the snack bar and he turns on music from the speakers in the parking lot where you park your car next to to listen to the movie. The music starts pumping and Woody starts to dance.

"Oh yeah. We get into it.", says Willard. I stare with my eyes wide open as Ariel spins around on the speaker pole and dances on it. Boys whoop and shout at her. I literally wanted to punch them all out for staring at her like that. She starts to dance with the music and slides across a car hood and starts to dance on top of it. I'm impressed how well she can dance.

"Show em what you got city boy!", shouts Woody. I start to dance to the beat and just have fun with it.

Ariel's POV

Wow! Ren is a great dancer. I lean back on the hood of the car I was on and just watch Ren dance. He comes up to me while dancing and his eyes beg me to dance with him and I do. I playfully push his chest back to where we can dance in the middle of the lot. I start dancing with him and on him. His right leg fights between my legs and we move our bodies to the beat. I spin around to where we are spooning and our hips move together. His hands are on my hips and his face is in my ear. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I couldn't.

Ren's POV

I love how she dances. It's mesmerizing. I wanted to push her into a wall and kiss her but I couldn't and it killed me inside. I knew I liked from the start. We danced for what seems like forever and the more we danced the more I wanted her. Suddenly a black truck pulls up in front of us.

Ariel's POV

I could dance with Ren forever. But suddenly a black truck pulls up the drive-in. Crap! It's Chuck!

"Ren! Go over with Willard and Woody. I have to talk with Chuck.", I grimace. He nods and stands next to Willard. Chuck gets out of the car and walks towards me and grabs my wrist tightly. I clench my teeth as I feel the pain and he walks me over to his car.

"How many times do I have to sorry little Miss Moore?!", he yells. I gather some courage.

"Chuck go away.", I yell. I feel a burning sensation as he slaps me. Hard.

"Now you listen here!", he says angrily.

Ren's POV  
I feel uneasy as Ariel is grabbed by Chuck and he walks her like a dog to his car to talk to her. I clench my fist as he yells at her but I couldn't tell what he was saying. She yells something back.  
It felt like slomotion when Chuck slapped and her face whipped down. Anger pulses through me as I run up to Chuck. He's grabbing her wrist and twisting them as she cries in pain. I punch him in the face so hard, my fist is numb. He falls to the ground and is clenching his nose. I grab Ariel's face and she her face is purple as well as her wrists. She starts to cry and hugs me. My face is in her hair as she cries in my gets in his car and drives off.

Ariel's POV

Crap. Now everyone knows that Chuck beats me! I'm going to get so much crap for not telling anyone. I was shocked when Ren punched Chuck. I felt happy that he did before it got worse. Ren tells Rusty to take me home and carries me to her car. I kiss his cheek and he blushes. I stop crying and I say bye to Ren with sad eyes and a small grin. Ren looks at me with sympathetic eyes which made my heart melt. Rusty curses all the way to my house and goes on about how I should have told someone. When we get there Rusty explains what happened to my parents and they made her promise to keep me away from Chuck which she will gladly do. I change into my pajamas and get into bed. I get a text from Ren.

Ren: Thinking about you.

Ariel: Thanking u :)

I fall asleep and I dream about Ren and I together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was working at the cotton mill when a guy comes up to me.

"Chuck Cranston wants to see you at his daddy's race track today at 1; and bring your friends.", he says. It's a dude with long hair and reeks of drugs.

"What he wants to fight?", I ask.

"Come and find out.", he says. He laughs and walks away. I'm hoping Ariel won't be there with Chuck. I wanted to kill Chuck for what he did. I wouldn't never hurt Ariel and I'm sure as hell not letting anyone else hurt her. I get off work at noon and bring Willard and Woody to the racetrack. Chuck has a purple nose from where I hit him. He's sitting on his truck with his other redneck friends drinking beer. I stand in front of him with a frown and my arms folded.

"What's going on McCormack?", he asks not really caring. I cut to the chase. I don't really have time for this crap.

"What do you want Chuck?", I ask.

"Cutting to the chase now are we? Well okay then. I saw you dance with her. That was real entertaining Ren. You moving in on my girl. She's mine you know.", he says seriously.

"We'll see about that.", I spit and squint my eyes in anger.

"Well here's what we are going to do. We are gonna race buses. 1 lap around the track. The track is a figure 8. This corner is the start and finish line.", he says as he points to an 8 he drew in the dirt. "If you win I'll let Ariel go. If I win, she's mine.", says Chuck.

"She's not just a prize, Chuck! She's a woman! Geez Chuck! I didn't think you were so old fashioned!", I yell. Willard and Woody oohed. Chuck looks mad.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson then boy?", he says. Then we silently walk over to the buses and I get in one. I have no idea how to drive a bus. Woody gives me some tips.

"We could killed from this right?", I ask them.

"Whoever said WE?", asks Woody. What did I get myself into? Ariel is worth it though. The green flag comes up and we start driving. As we get into a corner, Chuck rams in my right side. I get mad and ram him back. This causes him to flip over on the intersection and I pass him. I cross the finish line. Willard and Woody cheer. But there was a problem. I couldn't stop the bus. The brakes were broken.

"Aw what the hell?", I mutter.

"REN! GET OUTTA THERE!", yells Willard. I open the bus door and jump for it. Willard and Woody were running after me and I knocked them over. The bus crashes into Chuck's.

"The wheels on the truck go boom, boom, boom! Yeah!", sings Willard. We all laugh our butts off. Chuck was pissed now.

"Way to drive McCormack.", he says calmly.

"Just leave Ariel alone.", I said sternly and we left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ren's POV

I'm studying in the school library when the dude that told me to go to the race track comes up to me again.

"Dude. Chuck is mad as hell. I mean you blew up the man's bus!", he says. I just ignore him. He looks and smells like trouble. I go over to a shelf to grab another book and he follows me.

"Dude? Do you get high? Cuz I do. Every damn day. Do you wanna blow one?", he says laughing. I'm getting annoyed.

"What makes you think I'm anything like you?", I say. He's just not getting the hint. He comes over to me and stuffs weed in my jacket pocket.

"Dude! I don't want this!", I say angrily. But he urges me to take it.

"Hey!", yells the librarian and runs after me. The dude takes off and I run into the bathroom and flush the weed. I'm then sent to the principal's office.

"I won't tolerate it Ren. Not one little bit. Just tell me the truth. Was it Rich's joint?", he says.

"No. On the gymnastics team, we got checked for drugs all the time! If we did, we would get kicked off! That wasn't my joint and I'm not even friends with that prick!", I yell. The librarian shouts at me but the principal calms him down.

"Look. I knew you mother Ren. You have her spirit. When she moved up north, she ran into some...unexpected trouble."

"When you say unexpected trouble, you mean me right?", I say angrily.

"Listen to me. Suspend me, expel me, I don't care but never ever tell me about my mother again!", I yell and storm out the office. I walk towards my car and I see Ariel. She's talking with Rusty and she has a busted lip and a black eye. Chuck! That bastard! I jump into my car and put on music as loud as I can. I drive to an empty cotton mill house and I park inside. My anger starts pulsing through me as I remember the principal and I pretend to yell at him. He doesn't know shit about my mom and the pain she went through. I also recount Chuck hitting Ariel and that she can't do shit about it and I throw a piece of wood and the window and shatters. I start dancing even though I'm fully aware of how illegal it is here. I start dancing with music pounding out my car.

Ariel's POV

When I came into my house last night, nobody was there so I started watching tv. There was a knock on the door and I opened it and Chuck was there.

"Where were you?!", he yells.

"What are you talking about?, I say.

"You were supposed to come to the race but you didn't!", he yells and grabs me and pushes me against the wall and hits me in the eye and I fall to the ground crying. He starts kicking me in the stomach and face. After a while, he leaves. I cry in the floor until I fall asleep. I wake up in my bed. My parents must have carried me. They said they wanted to talk me when I get home from school. But I don't go home. I follow Ren to wherever he was going. He's inside an old abandoned cotton mill and I see glass shatter. I go inside and he looks mad and he's dancing while his car is playing music. I watch for a minute when the song is done and he stops.

"Whoo!", I shout and he looks at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?", he asks.

"You may be private in the city but this is Bomont and there are eyes everywhere.", I reply slyly.

"So what was all that?", I ask.

"Letting off some steam. I'm sure you've got your own wicked ways.", he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"You think I'm a slut?", I ask curiously.

"I think you could any guy you want just by talking to him.", he says. I'm surprised. He thinks I'm hot. I chuckle.

"You wanna see something?", I ask. He agrees and we drive where I tell him. We arrive at a tran track and there's and empty train car. Inside there's graffiti and words written on the walls.

"Come on!", I yell and he follows me inside. He sits on the couch.

"What is this place?", he asks.

"We call it The Yearbook. It's where we write poems, quotes, lyrics, all sorts of stuff. We also listen to music we're not supposed to and just hangout. And do...other stuff.", I explain. He smiles when I sit down on the couch next to him while I put music I like.

Ren's POV

I watch her as her face glows off the candles. She looks really beautiful even if she has a busted lip and black eye.

"When did Chuck first started beating you?", I ask.

"He saw me talking to one of his racing buddies and he thought I was cheating on him. He just got so mad. He acts like he owns me but he doesn't.", she says. I'm starting to think that Chuck is obsessed with her and wants complete and utter control over her.

"Can you try to break up with him.", I ask.

"He would hurt me and the people I love. I don't know if I can risk that.", she says. Her eyes start twinkling like she's about to cry.

"You know that picture in school of the kids that died in the car crash?", she asks. I nod yes.

"My brother was in that accident. His name was Bobby. He was my idol. He was driving them home and he went head on into a truck. Dad's been protective over me ever since. More than he should. That's why he passed that law. I became rebellious ever since. I wasn't always so wild.", she tells me. Man. She is so strong having to deal with Chuck and the death of her brother whom she loved. Part of herself died with Bobby. She starts crying and I hug her. We stay that way for awhile until she looks at me and we hear a train coming. She gets up runs out the car.

"What are you doing?!", I yell after her. She's standing in the middle of the track.

"Sometimes when the train comes people come here and make out like crazy...or we play chicken.", she says standing on the tracks waiting for train.

"Ariel stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!", I yell. The train comes zooming towards her as she closes her eyes waiting for impact, but I jump and grab her before the train hits her. The train passes. I'm on top of her and we are breathing heavily.

Ariel's POV

I'm at first glad that Ren saved me. But now I'm angry at him. I get and start walking.

"Why did you stop me?!", I yell.

"Why?! Why did I stop you from killing yourself?!", I yell.

"Yes why?!", she yells.

I grab her waist, pull her to me and kiss her with a passion I didn't know that existed in me.

Ariel's POV

When he kissed me, fireworks went off in my head. I kissed back, with more passion than I even dare. He kisses me with an urgency. Like he's been waiting for years to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his run as I kiss him. It was wrong because because I was with Chuck which made me love it even more. We finally look at each other gasping.

"It's late.", he says. "I should take you home." He takes my hand leads me to his car and we silently ride home until we get to my house.

"Thank you Ren.", I say as I get out the car.

"Wait!", he says while grabbing my hand.

"I want to see you again.", he says.

"You will. I promise.", I reply and we kiss. I go back into my house and sigh as I lean against the door.

"Young lady, where have you been?", asks my dad on the staircase.

"I'm just late. I'm sorry I with Rusty.", I lie.

"How do you explain your black eye and bruised wrist?", he asks.

"This guy tried to take me so we kinda scraped a little. It's nothing.", I lie.

"Even though I'm glad you're okay, you're still in trouble for being late.", he says and I groan. "This rebellious behavior seems to have startled when Ren McCormack came to town." I march upstairs to my room.

"Trust me dad. Ren is the least of your troubles.", I say and close the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Hey sorry about any errors or misspelling. I basically wrote this on my iphone cuz I didn't knew how fanfiction worked and I didn't have a computer. I've been busy and couldnt figure how to upload chapters. But I will update. REALLY helpful reviews. It makes me proud! (tear)_

**_Chapter 7_**

_Ariel POV_

There is gotta be some way I can break up with Chuck. I just could't stand him anymore! I'm sick and tired of being his punching bag and coming home to my loving parents with bruises. Everyone at school looks at me with sympathy and it's all my fault. I changed after Bobby died and I just wanted to kill myself seeing no point in the life I was living! ...but then Ren came along. Is he supposed to be like a sign from God or someone to never give up on my life. I knew your life isn't yours to take but I just wanted to. and once again, Ren came along. I'm really starting to fall in love with this boy. This wasn't some silly crush I was having or just lust! I was really starting to fall in love! I feel like I have to talk to Ren again. I'm just so tired I think I'm gonna crash. YAWN.

Ren POV

Wow. All I can say is WOW! That kiss with Ariel felt amazing! I've kissed other girls back in Boston but they weren't near as good as Ariel's kiss. Her lips were so soft and pink and she smelt so good, I just couldn't help it! I HAD to kiss her. And I did! It felt like an angel was kissing me. I decide to sleep. It's been a long day, kissing the girl of my dreams and whatnot.

* * *

I'm inside a room with nothing but white. Am I in heaven? I must be because I see Ariel. She's standing next to a bathtub that looks like it's made out of pearls. Ariel is wearing a white dress that has ruffles and has a bow on her lower back. She also has white flowers in hair while her down. Just the way I like it. She looks like a goddess. She's singing a song to herself as she sits on the edge of the tub. Not only does she look like an angel but sounds like one too! I could listen to her singing forever. I stare at her in amazement for a while until she looks at me. God those eyes! So incredibly blue! She stares into my eyes and smiles.

"Hi Ren." she says. My stops with overwhelming desire for her. I say something I never thought I would.

"Get in the tub." She widens her eyes but doesn't looked shocked. She just laughs. "What?" she asks as the tub is suddenly filled with hot water and bubbles. She looks at me with eyes that are seductive and I couldn't help it. I grab her face and kiss her on the lips. She kisses back and we both devour each other hungrily. I stop and look at her with desire. "You heard me." She smiles and walks toward the tub and takes off her dress and sits in the bubbles looking innocent but also seductive. My heart beats incredibly fast. So fast it might burst. God what is Ariel doing to me?

"Coming in?" she asks. I'm suddenly inside the tub with no clothes and Ariel sits across the tub from me. She looks at the bar of soap next to me and I take it run it between my hands. She swims over to me with bubbles covering her but also teasing. I start rubbing her legs with my soapy hand. Her soft skin feels like satin. She sits with her back facing me as she moves her hair over her shoulder. I start massaging her shoulders and she moans, driving me insane. I run my along her neckline and I start sucking on her neck and smiles. She turns and looks at me making me want her so bad and kisses me.

* * *

My eyes fly open and I'm lying in my bed. I was dreaming? It all felt so real. I feel disappointed that it was just a dream. From the moment on I knew I was in love with Ariel Moore.

**Aww poor Ren! Don't worry it will get exciting! We just have to get rid of Chuck no don't we?**


End file.
